


Save a Place for Me

by Ebony_Bluebell, Oliver6475



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebony_Bluebell/pseuds/Ebony_Bluebell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver6475/pseuds/Oliver6475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each evening, before going to sleep, he would go out onto the balcony, and stand there for a few moments, before saying a few words, ones that would scare anyone of they heard them. "Save a place for me, because I'll be home soon." Dan/Phil. T for major character death and mentions of hanging. One-Shot. On Ebony Bluebell's account on fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Place for Me

It had been weeks since the incident; weeks since Phil died. And Dan hadn't even cried. He just sat there most days, staring into nothingness, his hands wrapped around Phil's favourite mug. The liquid in it was probably cold by the time Dan drunk from it, but it didn't matter.

In his head, he was sobbing his heart out, scared and alone, but he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready for Phil to be mad at him for crying; He knew Phil wouldn't want anyone crying, and Dan didn't want to take that from him.

Every night, though, he would tell Phil, no, he would beg Phil, not to be mad if he gave in, and cried.

Many people were surprised at Dan's lack of emotion, but Dan knew, deep inside, that Phil would understand.

Dan started to go to bed earlier, and he'd awake at 2am, and stumble through the frightening darkness, ignoring his fear, to check the truth. He wasn't really sure at 2am what was real and what was a dream, so when the bed was empty, it would feel like a ton of bricks on his heart, all over again, and he'd say goodbye all over again.

He attended the funeral, but he didn't remember it. He didn't even remember sweeping his fingers over Phil's forehead for one last time, and making the call. He didn't remember finding his body swinging from a rope attached to the ceiling.

But the picture was burned into his mind.

Each evening, before going to sleep, he would go out onto the balcony, and stand there for a few moments, before saying a few words, ones that would scare anyone of they heard them.

"Save a place for me, because I'll be home soon."

It was the only coherent words that he would speak throughout the day. It worried many people, but Dan had lost every reason to care.

It took months for things to go back to normal. Dan started posting videos again, and he started to communicate with others. It took his parents to yell at him like he was a child, but it worked.

He never asked why, because he knew that he wouldn't find out, not until it was his turn, but he grew to be thankful for the time he got with his best friend. He even got a secret tattoo on his hip with Phil's name.

Because he meant that much.

Dan started doing new things. He stopped spending all day on his couch in the living room. He started going out, making an effort, and living his life.

Before Phil did it, he was obsessed with doing challenges for his videos, and living his life to the fullest.

And now, Dan was doing the same.

He wanted to do something good for someone every day, to make his home in heaven, and make sure he'd have his home with Phil, the love of his life.

And every night, he would still go out onto the balcony.

"Save a place for me, because I'll be home soon."

On the first anniversary of Phil's death, Dan visited his grave, and sat on the grass. The sun beat down on him, but Dan refused to be happy.

Because finally, he was crying.

**Author's Note:**

> So, we hope you enjoyed this little fanfiction, and hopefully we'll write some more soon. Go and check out Ebony Bluebell's on fanfiction.net too. Please let us know what you thought.


End file.
